Exclusión
by Vick Sorvali
Summary: Derpy ha sido víctima de agresiones por parte de una masa ignorante y temerosa. Una carta escrita con mucho dolor será su epitafio, pero no su renuncia. Primera persona. Un solo capítulo. Entren y opinen.


**[SF] Exclusión**

**Tema: **Weighed Down With Sorrow – Insomnium

.com/watch?v=QySZZm0jf34

"_Nada puede ofrecer satisfacción._

_Nada puede aliviar el dolor._

_Nada puede acabar con la tristeza,_

_Porque uno ha nacido para llevarla consigo._"

No puedo evitar pensar en la inmadurez de la masa. Simplemente es algo con lo que hay que lidiar; inclusive yo, quienes muchos me ven como la máxima autoridad política e inclusive espiritual de estas hermosas tierras, que prácticamente se han forjado a sí mismas. La magia es la eterna residente de su composición física. Este es un mundo lleno de inobjetables y fervientes maravillas; disponibles a los ojos de quien quiera apreciar su belleza y su majestad. Sin embargo, esto provoca un escepticismo y sensación de rechazo hacia lo que, en una falsa esencia, podría no estar en armonía con el conjunto de preciosos luceros que suponen un paisaje de la tierra de Equestria.

Hoy, me ha dejado con tristeza una de mis más humildes súbditas. Una pegaso con un alma tan pura. De esas que sólo caben en las esporádicas fantasías letárgicas de un pony. Un espíritu de lucha y superación tan incansable, que hoy en día difícilmente se rendiría ante las atroces adversidades que siempre ha de presentar este mundo.

Entrando en contexto.

Es una época un tanto difícil para Equestria. No está dentro de mis manos controlar tanta rebeldía por parte de los no conformes con el sistema. Lo malo es que siempre habrá esta clase de grupo, y como máxima autoridad, debo controlarlos. Pero antes de eso, debo hallarlos. Son extremadamente cuidadosos en el asunto de proteger sus identidades. Todo esto ha causado una atmósfera de descontento y temor generalizados. Los ponis no se sienten seguros en el entorno donde deberían desarrollarse. Muchos me han manifestado personalmente su deseo de abandonar estas tierras debido a la difícil situación que impera en cada poblado de la llamada "lejana Equestria".

De la misma forma que hay grupos de mafia política secretos en contra del Imperio Solar, y en contra de la Nueva República Lunar, se ha formado también una gran escena de nacionalismo a favor de nuestros intereses, y por supuesto, estoy incluyendo a mis leales súbditos, así como a los de mi hermana menor.

"_Mientras que en tu mundo vale la pena intentarlo,_

_Mi mundo es meramente frío,_

_No hay posibilidad en la desilusión,_

_Sólo es el final del camino."_

Pero echemos un vistazo a la sociedad.

Las actividades corren de una forma relativamente normal. El sistema educativo es tan eficiente que las pequeñas almas ecuestres corren por un campo medianamente deslucido por un tenue tono gris, que ha cubierto el antes precioso verde de los pastizales con las cenizas y compuestos químicos de inminentes ataques armados que se han llevado a cabo en esos lugares, claro está, que en un tiempo diferente.

Los padres no quieren ver la realidad. Prefieren tomar una venda color negro y atarla al pie de su frente, cubriéndoles completamente los ojos, para de esa manera, evitar contemplar el horrible panorama que esta situación ha dejado a sus hijos para su torpe desenvolvimiento.

A la luz del día, los cobardes actos de los grupos en busca de un escarmiento hacia los nuestros, no se dejan ver; pero una vez entrada la noche, es común ver, si tienes mala suerte; un terrible asesinato en la esquina de alguna calle abandonada a esas horas.

La intolerancia está a todo lo que da. Ciertamente nadie se puede dar el derecho primordial de ser quien es, porque muchos lo verán con desconfianza y sobre todo miedo. Los entiendo, pero no comparto la formación de sombras en su corazón ante los que son diferentes.

Es la media noche y la luna resplandece arrogante, burlándose de las tenues luciérnagas cósmicas que yacen ante el inmenso manto azul obscuro que nos brinda su preciosa compañía en cada finalización de mi ciclo solar. Estoy tan distraída en mis pensamientos, observando el apacible panorama exterior, que casi no me doy cuenta de que alguien había entrado con mi correspondencia.

Su majestad, permiso para hacer entrega de la correspondencia.- Me dice uno de los guardias, uniformado con el uniforme bélico del Imperio Solar.

Permiso concedido. Adelante, soldado.- respondo con la voz agravada, causada por la grises y realistas ideas que me han inundado últimamente.

El unicornio hace flotar una serie de pergaminos unidos vagamente con un pequeño pero resistente lazo de mimbre rojo, que indicaba que el paquete pertenecía a mis contactos más cercanos y de una índole personal.

Con esta atmósfera de generalizada incomodidad social, no debería permitirme leer el correo de mis amigos cercanos, porque en teoría hay cosas más importantes en que pensar; pero he divagado tanto que me permito leer a un par de mis escritores personales. La mayoría de los pergaminos muestran un demacrado color marrón, perteneciente a aquellos ponis que no pueden utilizar el Servicio de Mensajeria de Equestria "Pegasye", que ha quedado interrumpido por decisión de su director general, a causa de diversas amenazas de boicoteo de su servicio y utilización clandestina de datos por parte de los rebeldes. Es por eso que el único servicio de mensajería que les es permitido utilizar, es uno provisional por parte del Imperio Solar, disponible para todos y cuidadosamente manejado de manera anónima entre los grupos para evitar la filtración de datos para los grupos armados, y el cual no todos se han habituado a la idea y a la confianza de querer utilizarlo.

Una carta llama mi atención, porque sale de la descripción de las demás. Esta está dentro de un sobre azul, muy bien cuidado y con un logo de un ala dorada sobre un círculo dorado. Lo reconozco, es el logo de "Pegasye", un simbolismo bastante trillado y raro de ver en estos días. Me pregunto cómo habrá llegado.

Me dispongo a retirar el sello del sobre, para obtener el contenido de la carta. Una de las reflexiones realistas que nunca se me van a olvidar en mi larguísima existencia terrenal. Abro el sobre cuidando de no maltratar la perfecta naturaleza del sobre azul.

"_Un hombre agobiado de tristeza,_

_Angustiado de ser el único,_

_Destinado a vivir en inquietud,_

_Siempre por el camino difícil."_

La carta está escrita con una letra preciosa. Una caligrafía de un escritor que se ha dedicado toda su vida al arte de la redacción y de la letra manuscrita, para realzar la belleza en un texto literario. Aunque ésta era una carta escrita en un estado de ánimo completamente diferente. Así comenzaba el escrito:

Equestria

Año 2948. Calendario Solar

Estimada Princesa Celestia de Equestria:

Me encuentro en un punto donde muchos piden por mi cabeza. Donde los prejuicios se han transformado en navajas. Las amenazas en rutina. Y la tolerancia en un espejismo.

Muchos ponis prefieren cuidar lo que conocen y tienen. Yo no digo que eso esté mal. Apoyo esa clase de emociones, porque yo también me preocupo por los míos. Ciertamente entiendo esa clase de sentimientos, y más aún cuando impera la incertidumbre en nuestras tierras.

Amo a mis tierras, más de lo que amo los postres, pero quizá muchos no lo entiendan, porque se dejan guiar por lo que una proyecta con toda honestidad y sentido de empirismo. ¿Acaso me ven como alguien diferente? Está bien. Todos lo somos. Mentiría el que dijera que todos los ecuestres somos iguales. Ciertamente, somos como el firmamento de estrellas. Aparentamos ser parecidos, para fortalecernos como una nación. Como un país. Como una comunidad. ¿Y mientras convivimos entre compatriotas? No podemos seguir cargando con la piedra de la forzada homogeneidad. Nuestro espíritu nos pediría a gritos que desistiéramos de ello. Por algo somos individuos. Así somos, y la gente debería aceptarnos.

Muchas personas se han preguntado sobre mi condición, y yo les respondo "¿Cuál condición? ¿Te refieres a porqué soy una pegaso?". Y entonces ellos responden muchas veces "No, me refiero a… olvídalo". Y en ese momento la conversación finaliza. Yo no sabía lo que eso significaba hasta hace poco, y debo confesarle, realeza, que no es algo que me enorgullezca saber.

Soy algo torpe. Lo acepto. Es evidente que soy bastante distraída en las cosas que no me interesan. Yo siempre he sido alguien muy espontánea. La vida no es algo que me preocupe en gran medida, claro, hablando de asuntos que no están dentro de mis manos. Pero yo quisiera saber una cosa ¿A mí alguna vez me vieron haciendo mal mi trabajo? Amo mi trabajo. Es mi razón de levantarme todos los días, además de los pocos amigos que tuve en épocas con muchas menos penumbras que ésta.

Sé que está enterada de la actual situación social. Los ponis tienen miedo; lo veo día a día. Es una lástima que algunos sean tan egoístas como para hacer algo así. No lo entiendo, porque ustedes, como majestades alicornias, han sabido llevar de maravilla nuestro hogar; pero en fin, no quiero entrar en esa clase de detalles.

Le informo que fui víctima de una horrible persecución. Un grupo de bandidos me asaltaron el otro día que salí de Cloudsdale, justo después de organizar el resto de la correspondencia de Coltveland. Sé que no eran del grupo armado, por el acento que tenían, y más específicamente por las palabras que utilizaron y la vestimenta que llevaban. Los tres tenían un aspecto muy elegante, vestían un costoso traje que les cubría totalmente las cuatro extremidades y adaptados para que sobresalieran sus alas. Me persiguieron y golpearon hasta formarme severos y profundos hematomas en el hocico. Fue un dolor atroz. Buscaron en mi vestimenta hasta hallar mis identificaciones, como queriendo borrar mi identidad. No se me ocurre un buen motivo para que ellos quisieran hacer esto. Solamente sucedió tan rápido como la adrenalina subía por mis cascos hasta acariciar con violencia mi crin rubia. Me sentí tan impotente que no pude sino sollozar.

Justo antes de irse pronunciaron la frase: "Larga vida a las princesas. Viva la coalición eclíptica."

Lo que me hace pensar, princesa Celestia, ¿Usted conoce a esos pegasos? ¿Tiene usted jurisdicción sobre ellos? De no ser así, reitero mi lealtad hacia la tierra que me vio nacer y sobre todo, a sus etéreas majestades.

Pero debo ser honesta con usted. No podría mentirle a la soberana que nos ha dado tantos años de paz y utopía.

"_Frío es el mundo,_

_Para aquellos que fueron excluidos,_

_Oscuro es el camino,_

_En ausencia de luz,_

_Obligado a apreciar la belleza en el anhelo,_

_Y a aferrarse al amor entre todo el sufrimiento."_

Yo ya no puedo seguir con esto. Su odio me supera. Me he quedado sin nadie en quien confiar. Sólo les interesan ellos mismos, y en su perfecta unión, a disposición de las cosas que ignoran. No les ha costado nada hacerme a un lado, excluirme; como si el hecho de ser como soy importara o influyera en lo que pretenden forjar: una tierra de progreso; y de la cual yo tenía unas ardientes ganas de formar parte. Pero no más.

Hoy me enteré de que no existo.

Para ellos soy una estadística perdida, debido a su ignorancia y prejuicios. Para ellos no es viable que forme parte de su institución.

Es por eso que me voy de Equestria, totalmente sola. He dispuesto de un parche en el ojo. ¿Por qué? Se podrá preguntar usted. La respuesta la hallará en el próximo informe de las tropas del batallón aéreo No. 309, y que estoy segura de que recibirá en la mañana, según lo que nos fue informado.

Me tuve que enlistar bajo un nombre falso y una identidad que no es la mía. Como dije antes, yo no existo. Por suerte, logré infíltrame en sus filas, con la satisfacción de que podré servir a mi nación, antes de que las otras tinieblas me invadan. Las tinieblas de la muerte.

No puedo seguir más. La situación me supera, pero eso no implica que abandone a mi tierra. Ciertamente eso no es viable para mí. Amo a Equestria y haré todo para defenderla. Ésa es la conclusión a la que llegué con tanta angustia y pensamientos contradictorios.

Princesa Celestia. Yo la admiro. Continúe con la buena labor que hizo a través de todos estos años y no deje que lo que con tanto trabajo ha forjado, le sea arrebatado por un grupo de rebeldes que no pueden aceptar un gran gobierno de la mano de dos almas benevolentes. Regalo de los dioses, para nuestra nación y para nuestra raza.

Atentamente:

_Wing McMuffin. _

O como solía ser llamada en tiempos más brillantes:

_Derpy Hooves._

Dejé de leer con un dejo de preocupación y una lágrima necia que trataba de recorrer el camino hacia mi cuello a través de mi mejilla. Dejé el pergamino con suavidad sobre las blancas sábanas que cubrían el sitio donde yo dormía, y con un gran sentimiento de rabia y desaprobación por lo que acababa de ocurrir aclaro mi garganta…

¡Guardia, tráigame el informe de enlistamiento de los batallones aéroes del 300 al 310! ¡Rápido! – digo con energía, a lo que uno de ellos llega corriendo con una serie de burdas copias de la información solicitada.

Con un nudo en la garganta me dispongo a revisar el pergamino militar que con tanto ímpetu me fue entregado. Hago un rápido escaneo de cada uno de los 10 batallones hasta llegar al 309. Una sola línea congela mis sentidos:

"Wing McMuffin Soldado raso Ponyville, Equestria."

Y por el resto de esa noche no pude evitar pensar en el terrible sentimiento de tristeza que debía estar devorando las entrañas de Derpy Hooves, quien en su momento había sido una de mis estudiantes más fieles, y a quien yo consideraba como una hija.

Ciertamente no tenía ese sentimiento con la mayoría de mis súbditos.

Por último recordé esos momentos en que personalmente le enseñé los más avanzados secretos en el arte del vuelo ecuestre. Siempre con ese rostro de potranca sonriéndome con una luz tan intensa como el sol; la luz del optimismo y el futuro brillante.

Derpy Hooves ya no está aquí. Pero siempre tendrá un lugar en la memoria de todos. De su país como la valiente soldado Wing McMuffin. Pero en el de nosotros, sus fieles amigos; la soñadora y simpática Derpy.

Sólo Derpy.

"_Ninguna posibilidad en la desilusión,_

_No, no en este mundo,_

_No para un hombre,_

_Agobiado de tristeza._

_Sólo es el final del camino."_


End file.
